The majority of specimens received in diagnostic microbiology laboratories for culturing are urine specimens. Rapid screening of urines can provide results in a timely manner, allowing prompt patient care, and eliminating the need to culture specimens that are negative. The Uriscreen is a 2 minutes, nonautomated urine screening method for the detection of bacteria and leukocytes. This study will evaluate the ability of the Uriscreen to detect a positive urine specimen as compared to routine bacteriological culture.